Ainz Ooal Gown
'Abilities' ---- Nazarick's Will Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Ainz's basic attacks always deal AD + AP magic damage and can't trigger critical strike effect. *Passive - ''Every 5 seconds, Ainz will create an unmovable Land of the Dead field that lasts for 10 seconds at his current location. When an enemy unit dies on the field, it has a 20%/40%/70% chance (upgraded at level 6 and 11) to leave a Tombstone at their dying location. When an enemy hero dies on the field, a Tombstone is bound to be left on their dying location. *''Passive - ''When dealing damage to an enemy hero using Ainz's basic attacks or skills, Ainz will apply a mark of Nazarick's Will on the target for 2 seconds. The summoned units always prioritize to attack the target with a mark of Nazarick's Will before any target. *''Note - ''The Tombstone has no duration and will disappear when being far from Ainz for a fixed distance. ---- Summon: Death Knight Q Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''32 / 29 / 26 / 23 / 20 seconds *''Active - ''Ainz summons a Death Knight ( ) at the targeted location and summons random units between Skeleton ( ) or Elder Lich ( ) from each nearby Tombstone. All summoned units always gain 5% bonus Movement Speed that can be stacked up to 5 times every 0.3 seconds, and all stacks of the buff are removed when attacking an enemy. All summoned units have a duration of 8/9/10/11/12 seconds and their attributes grow with the hero level. The information of Ainz's summon units are as follows: **''' (Death Knight)' ***'Health: 75 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'''Attack Damage: '''46/49/52/55/58/61/67/73/79/85/91/103/115/127/139/151/175/199 + AP ***Death Knight has a melee basic attack and its basic attacks deal magic damage. ** (Skeleton)' ***'Health: 95 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'''Attack Damage: '''22/24/26/28/30/32/36/40/48/52/60/68/76/84/92/108/124 + AP ***Skeleton has a melee basic attack and its basic attacks deal magic damage. ** (Elder Lich)' ***'Health: 86 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'''Attack Damage: '''28/30/32/34/36/38/43/48/53/58/63/73/83/93/103/113/133/153 + AP ***Elder Lich has a ranged basic attack and its basic attacks deal magic damage. *Note - 'All summon units will automatically attack any enemies within 1300 radius nearby, including buildings. *Note - ''When summoned units don't find any target to attack, they will follow Ainz. ---- Gate W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''50 seconds *''Active - ''Ainz performs a ritual for long-distance mass teleportation (maximum 1200/1500/1800/2100/2400 range) by casting the spell that shows an indicator for creating an entrance portal on the casting location and an exit portal on the target location to all players for 0.5 seconds before both portals are created successfully after a 1.25 second. After both portals were created, they will be left in place for 3 seconds. Before both portals close, all allied heroes (including Ainz) can travel (teleport) through the entrance portal to the exit portal by staying near the entrance portal and they will gain 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds upon arrival at the exit portal. *''Note - ''When Ainz of the Death Knight teleports through the portal, the summoned units that are not attacking enemy heroes will be pulled toward the portal and be teleported together with them through the portal too. Summoned units that are placed upon the 1st portal will also be able to teleport through the portal too. *''Note - ''The summoned units that are placed upon the 1st portal will be automatically teleported. ---- Three High-Tier Magics E Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 11.5 / 10 / 8.5 / 7 seconds *''Active - ''Ainz opens the selection mode of high-level spells for 6 seconds. Within the duration, the spell set will be rotated between Hell Flame, Negative Burst, and Black Hole '''at a rotation speed of 1 second per spell. Upon selecting the spell, Ainz can cast the selected spell once within 5 seconds. If Ainz doesn't select any spell within 6 seconds or cast any spell within 5 seconds, the cooldown will be reset. ** (Hell Flame): Ainz summons the level 7 spell '''Hell Flame from his finger, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to the targeted enemy unit and applying Burning debuff on the target for 2 seconds. The Burning debuff deals 15/20/25/30/35 + AP magic damage every second. **''' (Negative Burst): Ainz unleashes a burst of '''Negative Energy at his current location, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies, knocking them back and reducing their Armor and Magic Resist by 4%/8%/12%/16%/20% for 3 seconds. **''' (Black Hole): Ainz summons a '''Black Hole at the targeted location, pulling all nearby enemies toward the center of the spell and dealing 12/19/26/33/40 + AP magic damage to them every 0.2 seconds for a total of 1 second. ---- Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R Cost: 100 / 120 / 140 Mana '''Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *''Active - ''Ainz coats himself with a magic circle of Super-Tier Magic that will be activated after 7 seconds (Ainz also gains 20/40/60 bonus Armor and Magic Resist while within the duration before the spell activation). Upon activation, the spell will deal 350/550/750 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes